Ai no Tame
by k-chan98
Summary: KagomexSesshoumaru Kagome após sofrer um acidente e um atentado contra sua família perde a memoria e a fala, não sabendo da origem de sua família e nem sua real aparência, dias depois é encontrada por Youkai que a leva para casa e após um ano morando com essa família, o mesmo sugere que Kagome se case com Sesshoumaru seu filho mais velho, para fortalecer a união e para que Kagome p


KagomexSesshoumaru

Kagome após sofrer um acidente e um atentado contra sua família perde a memoria e a fala, não sabendo da origem de sua família e nem sua real aparência, dias depois é encontrada por Youkai que a leva para casa e após um ano morando com essa família, o mesmo sugere que Kagome se case com Sesshoumaru seu filho mais velho, para fortalecer a união e para que Kagome possa continuar junto dessa família e esconder os problemas da empresa.

Capitulo 1

Inuno era um Youkai muito conhecido no meio social, perante pessoas importantes, em uma noite voltando de mais um evento com sua esposa, eles encontram uma menina, longos cabelos pretos, caída no chão, suja, roupa rasgada e com vários ferimentos, estava sangrando bastante, principalmente em um ferimento profundo nas costas, o casal para e socorre a moça, se encantando com a beleza da jovem moça, juntos levaram a mesma para sua casa, como seus filhos passariam a noite na casa de amigos, eles tiveram bastante tempo para cuidar da jovem, ao chegarem a casa levaram a moça para o quarto de visitas e a esposa de Inuno tratou de limpar os ferimentos e colocar uma roupa na jovem, em seguida o casal ficou conversando.

\- o que será que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou a esposa.

\- eu não sei, é muito estranho, nunca vi essa menina antes Izayoi. – disse Inuno olhando para a esposa.

\- vamos esperar ela acordar e perguntaremos o que aconteceu com ela, talvez assim sabemos mais sobre ela. – disse Izayoi.

\- tudo bem, melhor irmos dormir. – disse Inuno, a mulher assentiu e juntos foram para seu quarto, ao amanhecer, seus filhos chegaram cedo e estavam tomando café, seus pais se juntaram a eles, mas em alguns minutos a jovem da noite passada adentrou a cozinha confusa e olhando para todos os lados.

\- você acordou. – disse Izayoi sorrindo. – qual o seu nome? – perguntou olhando a jovem.

\- quem é ela? – perguntou outro Youkai.

\- Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha nos a achamos ontem a noite muito machucada e a trouxemos para cuidar dela. – disse Inuno, os dois assentiram, a jovem olhou curiosa para todos.

\- consegue falar? – perguntou Izayoi gentil, ela tentou, mas não conseguiu então negou. – tudo bem, achamos um papel em sua roupa que dizia Kagome, este é seu nome? – perguntou à mulher, a jovem apenas fez que não sabia.

\- bom a chamaremos assim de agora em diante, pode ficar com a gente até se lembrar de algo. – disse Inuno, a jovem assentiu.

A partir daquele momento foi que a jovem Kagome começou a viver e conhecer as coisas novamente, um ano depois, já tinha se enturmado com Sango e Miroku dois humanos e melhore amigos de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru também se tornou um bom amigo, apesar de Kagome não lembrar o nome ou qualquer coisa de sua família, nem conseguia falar ainda, mas estava se esforçando e algumas palavras já conseguia falar.

\- eu estive pensando e acho que seria bom se você Kagome se casasse com Sesshoumaru, sairia um pouco o foco do estrago da nossa empresa, assim manteremos nosso matrimonio. – disse Inuno, todos estavam jantando, ao falar em casamento, Kagome olhou surpresa e Sesshoumaru irritado.

\- pai eu não quero casar, Kagome não pode nem se opor a esse casamento, isso é injusto. – disse Sesshoumaru serio.

\- Sesshoumaru, vocês não tem muita escolha, prefere dormir na rua, não ter nada, é só um casamento, vocês se dão tão bem, em um casamento isso seria muito bom. – disse Izayou sorrindo, Kagome a olhou mais calma.

\- tudo bem, quando será o casamento, ele será falso mesmo. – disse Sesshoumaru sem olhar para Kagome, magoando a mesma.

\- em alguns dias, mas na noite de núpcias vocês precisarão ficar juntos mesmo, o cheiro de pureza vindo de Kagome deixa claro que você precisara agir como marido nessa noite. – disse Inuno, fazendo Kagome corar.

\- mas pai, Kagome tem de ter essa noite com alguém que a ama e que ela queira, não por obrigação ou por algo que você quer. – disse Sesshoumaru serio, Kagome abaixou a cabeça, não queria mais ser tratada como um estorvo, um incomodo para Sesshoumaru, mas não se lembrava de nada, sabia que seu jeito de se vestir e agir era diferente do que fazia antes, sabia que algo lhe faltava.

\- se Kagome não quisesse, ela daria um jeito de se opor, agora não me questione mais Sesshoumaru, em breve vocês dois estarão casados e terão de agir como marido e mulher. – disse Inuno, depois disso, ninguém mais falou nada.

Depois do jantar, cada um foi para seu quarto, Kagome se deitou na cama e ficou a pensar, como sua vida tinha ficado tão confusa, por que nãos e lembrava-se de quem era de sua família, das pessoas que deveria estar sentindo falta, queria saber o porquê sentia aquele vazio, por que aquelas roupas tão femininas e comportadas a deixam estranha rosa não era sua cor favorita, mas não questionava aquilo que Izayoi lhe dava, eles lhe deram um lugar para ficar e mesmo sem querer admitir, acabou por ter uma queda enorme por Sesshoumaru, talvez estivesse até apaixonada, mas teria coragem de ir à busca de sua verdadeira vida, talvez um dia tivesse essa coragem, os dias foram se passando e finalmente o dia do casamento chegou, tiveram uma pequena festa, apenas para atrair a mídia, depois do casamento e festa, Sesshoumaru e Kagome seguiram para seu quarto, onde dividiriam por muito tempo, ao entrar no quarto Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e tirou à gravata junto do palito, Kagome apenas o olhava.

\- olha eu sei que você deve estar com medo e nervosa, posso sentir seu cheiro, mas temos que fazer isso, todos os Youkais sentem seu cheiro e se eu não a possuir pensarão que não estamos juntos de verdade, eu prometo que serei cuidadoso com você. – disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando de Kagome, esta que deu um passo para trás. – não precisa fugir. – disse Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Kagome e a beijou, o segundo beijo após o casamento, Sesshoumaru pressionou seu corpo ao de Kagome, esta que suspirou entre o beijo, Sesshoumaru desceu seus beijos para o pescoço da mesma, puxou as alças do vestido para baixo até revelar os seios nus de Kagome, fazendo a mesma corar, em seguida começou a sugar o seio direito enquanto massageava o esquerdo, enquanto fazia isso, puxou o resto do vestido, fazendo o mesmo cair aos pés de Kagome, após dar atenção devida aos dois seios de Kagome, Sesshoumaru se afasta dela e a olha, começando a retirar a própria roupa, já que Kagome não se manifestava, ficou completamente nu em frente de Kagome e viu a mesma corar feito um tomate ao ver ele assim.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Kagome e voltou a beija-la, a puxou para mais perto, fazendo todo o vestido sair, e se soltar de seus pés, Sesshoumaru a conduziu para a cama com cuidado e carinho, beijando e dando prazer à mesma, apesar de não ama-la, Kagome era sua melhor amiga e queria que a primeira vez dela fosse especial e carinhosa, era a primeira vez que pensava em alguém além de si mesmo, ao estarem deitados na cama, Sesshoumaru acariciou todo o corpo de Kagome, dando prazer a jovem que suspirava a cada toque, durante todo o momento Sesshoumaru não se esqueceu de dar o prazer devido a Kagome, retirou a calcinha da mesma e se pôs a sugar a intimidade da jovem, esta que suspirava e às vezes um gemido se fazia presente, mesmo que não saia com facilidade, ambos estavam envoltos ao prazer, Kagome gozou na boca de Sesshoumaru e após isso o mesmo se ergueu e se posicionou entre as pernas da jovem e iniciou a penetração, sentindo Kagome arranhar suas costas, dando um pequeno gemido de dor, mas aos poucos a mesma foi se acostumando com o Youkai dentro de si, os movimentos ficaram mais intensos e os dois já estavam trocando de posições, querendo buscar a satisfação desejada, até que ambos conseguem e caem exaustos na cama, adormecendo em seguida.

Nos dias seguintes, eles e relacionavam para não levantar suspeitas e Kagome já estava se apaixonando por Sesshoumaru, mas o mesmo a ignorava na faculdade, conversando com outras garotas e a magoando, até um mês depois do casamento, uma jovem Youkai de olhos vermelhos correr e pular no colo de Sesshoumaru o beijando em seguida.

\- Sesshoumaru, que saudade. – disse a Youkai o beijando apaixonadamente, Kagome não aguentando o que viu, saiu o mais rápido que pode dali, suas lagrimas corriam por seu rosto, deixando seus amigos com pena dela, Kagome foi para um lugar afastado, mas não por causa da magoa e sim por uma dor forte que sentia em sua cabeça, ficou lá até que sua mente clareou tudo voltou de uma vez, sua família, o que tinha acontecido até mesmo sua voz tinha se feito presente, sorrindo a jovem segue para o único lugar que poderia lhe tornar ela mesma novamente.

Enquanto isso com Sesshoumaru e os outros, após Sesshoumaru dar um fora na Youkai, ele e seus amigos foram para a sala, imaginando que Kagome estaria lá, mas nada da jovem, durante a aula toda, seguiram para casa preocupados com a jovem sem terem o que fazer, chegaram a casa e na mesa já estavam seus pais esperando para almoçarem.

\- pai a Kagome já chegou? Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

\- não, ela não iria vir com vocês, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Inuno.

\- eu não sei, ela não foi à aula e achamos que ela tivesse voltado para casa. – disse Sesshoumaru se sentando assim como os outros, Inuno não sabia o que dizer, até que Kagome entrou no mesmo local agora vestida de preto, calças rasgadas, um, sobretudo por cima, cabelos soltos como a noite, olhos marcantes com um delineador e lápis, deixando linda, mas diferente.

\- Kagome o que aconteceu que roupas são essas? – perguntou Izayoi preocupada, Kagome revirou os olhos, não queria mais ser tratada como alguém que não sabe de nada. – desculpe, esqueci que ainda não consegue falar. – disse Izayoi se levantando, Kagome suspira.

\- Inuno. – disse Kagome chamando a atenção de todos para si, era a primeira vez que ela falava com a voz tão sedutora e envolvente, sempre eram meros ruídos. – só vim dizer uma coisa. – disse Kagome olhando para o mesmo.

\- o-o que? – perguntou Inuno surpreso.

\- quero que cancele esse casamento, não tem sentido mantê-lo, não sem amor, tem cinco dias para me avisar do cancelamento. – disse Kagome seria, após isso a mesma se retira, deixando para trás todos surpresos.

Durante três dias, Sesshoumaru e os outros não avistaram Kagome, ficando preocupados com ela, mas nesse terceiro dia, viram a mesma com o braço sangrando, ela andava sem dar muita bola para quem à via.

\- Kagome, espera. – chamou Sesshoumaru, esta que para e olha para ele e os outros.

\- algum problema? – perguntou Kagome sem ligar para o que achavam de seu jeito de agir.

\- você esta bem, parece machucada. – disse Sesshoumaru tentando encostar em Kagome, esta que o olhou seria.

\- abaixem agora. – disse a mesma, em seguida todos se abaixaram e uma adaga cruza por eles, Kagome corre em direção do ser que atacou eles e crava sua espada no estomago do atacante, em seguida pega adagas em seu, sobretudo e crava nas mãos e pernas do homem o deixando imóvel.

\- maldita. – vociferou o homem, Kagome sorri e fica de frente para ele.

\- vamos conversar primeiro, onde eles estão? – perguntou Kagome seria.

\- Kagome não pode fazer isso, vai se meter em confusão. – disse Sango assustada ao ver a amiga agir daquele jeito.

\- saiam daqui então, já estou mais do que metida em confusão. – disse Kagome os olhando em seguida se virou para o homem. – agora me diga onde eles estão? – perguntou seria.

\- eu não sei do que esta falando. – disse o Homem, Kagome sorri, pegando outra adaga e fazendo cortes nos braços do homem.

\- você sabe sim, onde Souta e Lisbeth estão agora. – disse Kagome irritada.

\- na antiga propriedade dos Himuras, fora da cidade, aquele que usavam antes de morarem na cidade. – disse o Homem gemendo de dor, Kagome o olha irritada.

\- me fez perder tempo, vai levar dias para chegar lá. – disse Kagome furiosa. – o que ele quer fazer com eles? – perguntou Kagome.

\- a profecia do poder, com a morte de dois sangues sem alterações alguma gera muita força para quem fizer o ritual. – disse o homem, Kagome pegou sua espada e matou o homem, em seguida se virou e viu Sesshoumaru e os outros ainda ali, ignorando eles, a mesma saiu correndo para um único lugar, uma mansão grande, por fora bem cuidada, por dentro, estava na maior bagunça coisas quebradas, sangue no chão, entre outras coisas, Kagome seguiu direto para o porão da mansão, os outros a seguiram, Kagome ficou de frente para um objeto que teria de colocar senha, Kagome começou a digitar, mas nenhuma era a correta, ate que a mesma acerta, nas paredes do porão começam a surgir varias armas, dentro delas, espadas, adagas, armas de fogo, entre muitas outras, mas o que chamou a atenção de todos foi um telão que apareceu e nela um homem muito bonito, ele era Youkai.

\- Kagome, se estiver vendo isso é por que já estou morto. – disse o homem, todos olhavam para Kagome, mas a mesma não tirava os olhos do Homem. – você é a única que sabia a senha desse lugar, se esta acessando ele, é por que a vida de seus irmãos esta em perigo. – disse o homem, Sesshoumaru e os outros estavam surpresos com o que ouviam. – seu tio e eu a treinamos para poder salva-los, sei que vai contar com ajuda de Gaio, mas se ele não estiver por perto, quero que use a espada passada de geração para geração, confiamos em você Kagome, não permita que Naraku machuque seus irmãos, mas também não se esqueça de que sua mãe e eu amamos muito vocês, sei que lhe provi de uma vida normal, mas você deve estar entendendo o porquê, ainda mais depois de ter presenciado o massacre que aqui ocorreu, por isso derrote Naraku e tenha uma vida normal com seus irmãos, seja feliz minha filha, adeus. – disse o homem, em seguida o telão ficou preto, Kagome suspirou e foi até uma espada pendurada, ela a pegou e a tirou da bainha.

\- pensei que o dia que a teria, seria entregue por ele mesmo não por um telão, esta na hora de terminar com isso. – disse Kagome pegando varias outras coisas.

\- você não vai enfrentar um maluco sozinha. – disse Sesshoumaru serio.

\- tenho que fazer isso, a vida de meus irmãos esta correndo perigo, se não tivesse perdido a memoria, já teria salvado eles, é minha obrigação. – disse Kagome seria.

\- eu vou ajuda-la, você é minha esposa. – disse Sesshoumaru segurando o braço de Kagome.

\- uma esposa que você só quer na cama, lamento Sesshoumaru, mas não sou aquela garota que não sabe se defender nem falar como antes, a Kagome que esta vendo é a verdadeira, uma assassina profissional da policia, vinda de uma família que é temida e sem limites, fazendo de tudo para proteger quem ama, não importando se irá morrer ou não, você não esta pronto para uma mulher assim, não esta pronto para me chamar de esposa se mesmo sendo aquela inútil você já se interessou por outra, agora você nem se quer vai olhar mais para mim. – disse Kagome se soltando.

\- eu quero essa nova Kagome, quero lutar pelo nosso casamento, sei que o iniciamos de forma errada, sei que lhe magoei com o beijos que Kagura me deu, mas não posso suportar perder você, eu sou um cabeça dura e só há dois dias descobriu que te ama, não importa o que diga você e eu somos casados e não pretendo te deixar livre, por isso irei te ajudar. – disse Sesshoumaru, Kagome o olhou surpresa.

\- nos também queremos ajudar. – disse Inuyasha e os outros, Kagome suspira.

\- peguem o que precisarem, mas de preferencia só aquilo que sabem usar, vocês não irão conseguir matar ninguém mesmo, mas poderão ser utei para proteger meus irmãos. – disse Kagome terminando de se arrumar, todos pegaram armas e saíram rumo à casa dos Himuras, correram dia e noite, Kagome tinha pouco tempo o ritual seria dois dias e para chegar na casa levaria três, então não parou para descansar nem comer nada, todos seguiram o ritmo dela, ao chegarem na tal casa, Kagome parou e olhou ao redor.

\- o que foi? – perguntou Sango preocupada.

\- estão vendo aqueles lados? – perguntou Kagome, todos assentiram. – por lá poderão entrar com mais facilidade, tomem cuidado, pode não haver muitos Youkais mais são espertos, fiquem escondidos, eu vou cuidar do principal. – disse Kagome, em seguida a mesma pula e fica na frente dos Youkais, estes que a prendem e a levam para dentro, os outros seguem as instruções de Kagome entrando sem complicações na casa, se esconderam e viram um homem em frente à Kagome, esta que estava parada, ficaram parados ouvindo e vendo tudo.

\- você não é esperta, chegar pela porta da frente, como pretende salvar seus irmãos assim, ainda mais com essa forma patética de humana. – disse o homem, em seguida o mesmo pega a mão de Kagome e faz um pequeno corte, fazendo a mesma mudar, seus cabelos ficam maiores e seu corpo mais belo, seus olhos agora eram de um violeta intenso, orelhas pontudas. – esta melhor assim como uma Youkai. – disse o homem sorrindo, em seguida mandou seus capangas trazerem os irmãos de Kagome, estes que estavam felizes em ver a irmã, Kagome nada fez estava parada. – sabe seu pai criou um veneno, você já deve saber ele afeta somente seres como você, a deixando sem forças, vamos testa-lo. – disse o homem, passando a mão no rosto de Kagome esta que nada fazia, em seguia cravou a injeção em Kagome, injetando todo o liquido, Kagome ficou parada, Naraku apenas analisava ela, mas Kagome não tinha reação, enquanto isso uma mulher de aparência semelhando a Kagome soltava as crianças, mas esta tinha caudas em suas costas, em seguida mandou as crianças para Sesshoumaru e os outros.

\- mate, DNA 00015, eliminar possíveis intrusos. – disse a mulher, Kagome começou a reagir, atacou Naraku o ferindo, o mesmo tentava se defender, chamou seus Youkais, mas Kagome matou todos, e segurou Naraku pelo pescoço, um garoto parecido com a mulher de caudas entrou no local e seguiu ao lado dela.

\- deixe-me cuidar dele, tire os outros daqui. – disse o garoto, a mulher assentiu, estalou os dedos e a Kagome que segurava Naraku desapareceu, em seguida a mulher foi até Sesshoumaru e os outros.

\- venham comigo, irei tira-los daqui, não esta apropriado para crianças. – disse a mulher, todos a seguiram, quando estavam fora da casa, Sesshoumaru se pronuncia.

\- o que fez com a Kagome, quem é você? – perguntou Sesshoumaru serio.

\- não se preocupe com isso agora. – disse a mulher, em poucos segundos o garoto de antes se juntou a eles. – o matou? – perguntou a mulher.

\- é claro, agora não temos mais ninguém para tentar acabar com os Himura. – disse o garoto.

\- isso quer dizer que posso voltar ao normal? – perguntou à mulher, o garoto sorriu.

\- pode sim, não sei como pode gostar tanto de usar aquela forma, eu sei que faz você se parecer com a nossa mãe, mas você fica mais fraca daquele jeito. – disse o garoto, a mulher balança a cabeça.

\- Gaio, se você não fosse meu irmão eu te matava, mas depois te dou uma surra e veremos se sou fraca mesmo. – disse a mulher, em seguida ela foi voltando ao normal.

\- Kagome você é uma Youkai? – perguntaram todos, ao ver a mulher se transformar em Kagome.

\- hm, meu pai era Youkai e minha mãe humana, Gaio e eu sofremos digamos que uma mutação e acabamos podendo nos transformar em Youkais, então acho que sim. – disse Kagome abraçando os irmãos mais novos. – vamos embora daqui. – disse Kagome, todos assentiram e Kagome levou seus irmãos mais novos para a casa de Gaio, pois precisaria achar um lugar para morar com eles ainda, depois disso e muita insistência, Kagome voltou para a casa de Sesshoumaru, ao entrarem no quarto os dois se olham.

\- então você é Youkai, mas você ainda esta casada comigo, como vai ser agora? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

\- já respondi, sim sou Youkai, mas o casamento você pode cancela-lo, eu tenho que achar um lugar para morar com meus irmãos. – disse Kagome seria.

\- traga-os para cá, você e seus irmão podem morarem aqui Kagome. – disse Izayoi adentrando o quarto.

\- eu concordo nosso casamento não precisa acabar, podemos nos dar bem, prometo que nunca mais vai acontecer o que viu naquele dia. – disse Sesshoumaru, Kagome suspirou, não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

\- tudo bem, aceito trazer meus irmãos para cá e continuar com o casamento, mas se voltar a beijar ou ter qualquer relação com outra mulher eu te mato. – disse Kagome assustando a todos.

\- tudo bem, é justo, agora esse casamento será verdadeiro, será de amor. – disse Sesshoumaru sorrindo, Kagome assentiu dias depois Kagome trouxe seus irmãos para morar com ela, Kagome descobriu que estava gravida, deixando a todos felizes.

\- Kagome você não contou como conseguiu soltar seus irmãos e usar uma outra você. – disse Sesshoumaru curioso.

\- a aquela injeção de Naraku não era um veneno, meu pai o fez acreditar que era ela só ajuda a intensificar os poderes de quem a usar, sendo assim usei os poderes para poder digamos me dividir em duas, usando algumas coisas que meu pai me ensinou, só isso, depois foi só dar um comando que ela faria o que eu mandasse e depois poderia voltar ao normal, nada de muito complicado. – disse Kagome.

\- você sempre se supera minha Kagome. – disse Sesshoumaru, depois daquele dia, Kagome e Sesshoumaru ficaram mais unidos e após sete meses, nasceu Iron o filho de Kagome e Sesshoumaru, puxando um pouco de cada um, fazendo o casal ainda mais feliz, mas Kagome ainda queria uma menina, então iram tentar até conseguir, com o amor em seus corações, tudo poderia dar certo.


End file.
